Leon
Leon is a Brawler who can turn invisible for a short time when using his Super. He has medium health and high damage output if the enemy is close. As the blades travel, their damage is reduced. Leon has the fastest movement speed as well (tied with Crow and Mortis). His star power gives him an increased speed when he uses his super. Attack: Spinner Blades He fires 4 blades in quick succession per Attack, and those shots have a long range. The damage dealt depends on how far they travel before hitting their targets. Targets close to Leon take the most Damage. Targets at a distance take far less damage. Super: Smoke Bomb Leon turns himself invisible for 7 seconds. Enemy Brawlers will only be able to see him if they are within 4 tiles of him. Picking up Gem Grab gems or Showdown Power Cubes or taking damage will make him visible for a split second. Holding the Brawl Ball while invisible will make him visible too. Nita's Bear, Jessie's turret, Penny's cannon, and Tara's shadow cannot locate him while invisible. If Leon attacks while invisible, the remaining invisibility time is lost. Star Power: Smoke Trails After unlocking his Star Power, Leon will have an increased movement speed whenever his Super is active, allowing him to move much quicker while invisible. Tips * Leon's fast movement speed can be good for running away from enemies, as it is generally faster than most other brawlers. * Leon can deal an incredible amount of damage if he hits all of the blades in his Attack at short range. Utilize walls and bushes to get as close as possible to enemy Brawlers and unleash a quick and deadly strike that has the potential to defeat all but the toughest of Brawlers. * With his Super, Leon can even more effectively ambush Brawlers. Use it wisely to rush Brawlers and catch them off-guard. * In Heist, Leon's Super can be used to sneak behind enemy lines to attack the safe on the other side of the map. * Leon can be used effectively in Bounty as well. His Super allows him to pick off opponents one by one, racking up huge amounts of stars for the team. * Leon's Super can prove ineffective when used near an opponent when they know your path. Using his Super when hiding in bushes can make your escape route increasingly unpredictable; by doing this, enemies can have a hard time finding him after firing at the now unoccupied bushes. * Leon's blades have deceptively long range and a spread that widens as they travel. Poke down your enemies and build up your Super before slipping into stealth to finish the job at close range. * Leon's Attack can be spread out by strafing left or right while attacking, similarly to Bo. This is particularly useful while checking bushes and for denying more area. * Conserving ammo is also particularly more important with Leon. His mediocre health paired with his relatively slow reload speed makes him vulnerable while in close range with an enemy Brawler who has managed to dodge/survive Leon's Attacks. * Leon's Star Power makes him the fastest brawler in the game while his super is active, making him incredibly hard to predict and very hard to hit. History * On 5/12/18, Leon was added to the game. * On 7/12/18, Leon was changed to make him visible to enemy Brawlers that he is within 4 tiles of while using his Super. * On 29/01/19, Leon‘s Super duration was reduced to 8 seconds (from 10) and his base damage was reduced from 500 to 460 (at close range). * On 27/02/19, Leon’s damage was decreased from 460 to 440 (at close range) and the amount of blades required to charge his super was increased from 8 to 9 at close range. * On 15/04/19, Leon‘s Super duration was reduced to 7 seconds (from 8) and got a new attack animation.